Geoff
Geoff, labeled The Funniest Guy Around '''is a contestant on '''Total Drama Island. He was placed on The Ferocious Beavers '''team. Currently, he is still in the running to be crowned king of Total Drama Island and be awared $100,000. He is played by '''OMGitsGARRET. Here Comes The Boom In the first episode Geoff arrives with Bridgette to Total Drama Island. He is the first contestant to set foot on the island and the second contestant to talk, behind Bridgette. Geoff notices a diffrence from the application form that showed a picture of Camp Wawnakwa, to the actual Camp Wawnakwa. He isn't mad about this, just upset that he wouldn't be able to party at a 5-star resort. Geoff also shows a slight attraction to Bridgette. Later in the episode Geoff is placed on the Ferocious Beavers team. During the first challenge Geoff looks around the forest for wood to build a cabin with. He helps gather lot's of wood and quickly begins to starts building the Beaver's cabin. He and the other's start with the base of the cabin and continue to the walls. After a while he looks at the Sassy Sasquatches' cabin and noticed they are way ahead of them. He quickly notices why the other team was ahead of them; because his team was missing a player! After a quick head-count Geoff realizes that DJ is missing. Geoff orchestrates a search party consisting of Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, and Izzy to go into the forest and look for the missing DJ. But due to this search party they continue to fall behind, and more behind the other team. Geoff and the rest of his team, that were still helping during the challenge, continued to work on the cabin until time was up. But in the end the Sassy Sasquatches won the first challenge. But Geoff and the Ferocious Beavers lost because they didn't have enough time to build a roof on there cabin. At the first Bonfire Elimination Cermony Geoff recieves the first marshmellow ever meaning he is safe from elimination. He is last seen in the episode waving good-bye to DJ on the Dock of Shame after DJ's elimination. Don't Train On My Parade In the second episode Geoff and the rest of his team spend a sleepless night in there cabin due to it not having a roof. At the second challenge Geoff starts to freak out when Chris asks him and the other contestans to sign a contract promising not to sue if they die during the next challenge. But before Geoff could run away he and the others were all tranqualized. When he woke up he was tied to railroad tracks. The challenge was whitch ever team could get all there members intied from the railroad tracks first, or before the train comes, wins. Geoff has a hard time wiggling out of the rope so decided to give up and wait for someone from his team to free him. Duncan pulls out a pocket knife and free's himself instantly. Duncan also free's the rest of the Beaver's. In the end; Geoff is the last one to be freed from the railroad tracks by Duncan, but nevertheless, the Beaver's win the second challenge! The Beaver's and Geoff all celebrate there first win of the season with a party thrown by Geoff. He also helped the other's finally fix there cabins roof. Geoff and his team continue to celebrate there victory. After Justin's elimination he pulls Duncan aside and asks him if he would like to be in an alliance together to whitch Duncan quickly agree's to. Geoff and Duncan also agree to adding more people to the alliance soon, but first they needed to know who. Take a Deep Fire Breath In the thrid episode Geoff woke up by Chris' air-horn; he got dressed and went outside to see what was going on. After Chris announced the challenge Geoff made it his mission to win this so he could "party." Geoff ended up taking the leadership role of the Beaver's team. Before the challenge he and the other's all collected water bottles, bucket's of water, and made sure everyone got wet to be protected from the fire. During the challenge Geoff made a strategy to Would You Like To Super Size That? TBA Trivia *Geoff is the first contestant to step foot on Total Drama Island. *He is also the second person to talk, right after Bridgette. *Geoff is currently in an alliance with Duncan. *|First Line| ''Yo Chris McLean! It's an honor to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work man! ''